The Argument (ATS Oneshot)
by Vampire Tails
Summary: *Based on a prompt; A Triangle in the Stars oneshot* The day was gorgeous, with the sun shining and the beautiful blue waves gently lapping up on the beige sands. Everyone was either outside or inside enjoying themselves. However, not everyone was happy...


**A/N: **Hello, everyone, and welcome to a sort of spin-off to ATS. I wrote this one entirely myself based on a prompt. You'll see which prompt when ya read. :3  
This was one of several stories which Ace and I had roleplayed (but didn't finish sadly), and I'll be getting some chapters of those out before August, hopefully, so you can get a taste of those. I also had one oneshot that focused on... something I can't say, but I'll have to find it. I know I saved it somewhere...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Triangle in the Stars  
****The Argument**

It was officially three years since a certain demon triangle had found himself upon the beach and a certain half Gem took him in. The day was gorgeous, with the sun shining and the beautiful blue waves gently lapping up on the beige sands.

Mostly every denizen was out enjoying themselves, getting a bite to eat, jogging or playing games at Funland, and Mr. Smiley was certainly doing better for business since the Funhouse was gifted to his property that Valentine's Day, what with his truly beaming smile and clean face.

However, not everyone was happy...

Steven Q. Universe was lying on his bed, sighing as he thought back to all those years ago. He was seventeen now, but, aside from a few changes, personality and physicality alike, no one would ever know. He was still the same bubbly kid, with but a few problems to his name. One of those problems was sitting on the other end of his house, in the open living room.

It was a triangle, a golden one, named Bill Cipher, and he was sitting with his arms crossed and back facing the kid. Neither of them really wanted to speak to or even _look_ at the other.

Not even Garnet could get them to reconcile, and the rest of the Gems, even Pearl, were getting increasingly worried for their well-being and friendship, though it only seemed to start today.

They took deep breaths, and exhaled at much the same time, neither of them wondering where it all went so wrong. Either way, they both acted like one of them strangled their pet and the other filed a restraining order.

The teenager sat up eventually, and got out of bed, slipping out of his yellow pajamas and into his usual attire. He wore a black blazer with it now, however, as he had been for the past few months. Steven looked around, eyeing his wall of posters that changed with his interests, and the makeshift corner-room he made for Bill caught his eye. His chestnut eyes widened, almost as though he was rethinking his anger and was about to go apologize. He bit his lip, before he sighed, expression settling into resentful apathy instead. He made no move to act on his now vanished intentions.

The demon had heard the young man slip out of his bed, and all other motions, but didn't dare turn around, keeping his arms crossed. His brow was furrowed too much and for too long, so much so he was almost worried it had gotten stuck. But he barely cared. It was better than speaking. Bill glared down at the floor, as if it was the cause of all his problems. Unlike Steven, he could very well hold a grudge till the end of time, and he had a _lot_ of time.

The star child frowned, grunting, and proceeded to walk downstairs and headed straight for the bathroom. The demon glanced his way only once, before he averted his gaze.

Two gems, red and blue, glowed this time on the Temple Gate, and it opened, revealing the fusion who wanted them to make up. She was dressed differently, her form wearing dark jeans and brown jacket and blue starred tank top. She looked a little younger too, as she had somewhat regained the optimism she had back when Rose Quartz was still around. Garnet scanned the area, but couldn't find who she was looking for at the time, so she glanced towards the demon and asked, "Where's Steven?"

The triangle grunted, squeezing his arms, _"That_ pile of sadness? he went to the bathroom."

The fusion didn't even flinch at the insult directed to the closest thing she could call a son, and she made her way over to the couch, sitting down and waiting. She wanted to make this quick, not like she had anywhere to be today.

The boy carefully picked his hair, getting it to spike up, much like Buck Dewey's or Sour Cream's, having refreshed himself and brushed his teeth already. He soon exited the bathroom, making his way back, when he saw _her_. His eyes widened and he froze midstep. He thought about backpedaling, but he knew the fusion already saw him.

She looked over and flashed a quick smile, before it became neutral once more. He relaxed, but not by much, and he placed a hand on his chest, "Garnet, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking in on you two," she simply answered, covering up her true agenda. She knew if she simply answered his question, he'd close up. That seemed to be teenager minds, these days, and anyone else would have said so. But she knew her cutie pie.

"But, Garnet," he whined much like he did when he wanted to go on missions, and he blushed at the comparison, as well as his voice cracking, "we're fine."

She spared Bill a glance - he still refused to look at Steven - and then raised an eyebrow behind her visor, the one thing she kept, and twisted her lip. It was clear she didn't fall for that.

The boy sighed, feeling her incriminating stare, "I mean, it's only temporary. We're okay."

The golden triangle grumbled something, and Steven shot him a mumble back. This was as close as they got to speaking. Garnet crossed her arms, ignoring their foul interaction, "I should hope so."

"Trust me! this is gonna blow over in the next hour!" he reassured her, and himself too. There was a part of him that just didn't want to be mad anymore, a part of him that wanted to make amends and say this was just a misunderstanding. This was the part, along with many other parts, that the citizens and his family were glad he kept.

The fusion nodded, a smile crossing her face, "Alright. I believe in you, Steven."

* * *

It was an hour later, and the sun was set lower in the sky than before. Contrary to the boy's reassurance, the foul mood still hadn't ceased, and they were still at each other's silent throats. It was so bad that Bill had only made _himself_ lunch, and not both of them like he usually did. Steven whined and whined and reasoned and reasoned, but he still didn't get his way, and ended up having to cook on his own.

It was enough. It was time to get to the bottom of this. No more. He had to wonder how it all went wrong. And eventually confront Bill. He gulped at the thought. So here he sat on the floor, notepad and pencil in hand, writing down all that happened today. Lion lay on his bed, yawning every so often.

The boy tapped his pencil on his chin, looking towards the demon every now and then. He was still in that same spot - it was as if he never even moved. Steven sighed, "Okay. Lion, we had breakfast. Everything was fine then."

Lion couldn't respond, simply settling for looking the kind teenager's direction. Steven then tapped the pencil on his paper, "And then we talked. No problems here."

Unbeknownst to the kid, Bill had finally looked his way, eyebrow raised. _This kid seriously didn't know?_ this made him angrier, as he clenched his hands into fists.

The boy's chestnut eyes widened, "Wait, something happened here!"

Lion snorted, rolling over and almost falling off the bed. Steven then frowned, "But why did I get a bad mood too?"

He looked up from his notepad, over at Bill, and finally noticed. His heart stopped in his chest, and ice ran through his veins and froze over them. That look... he recognized it. Not again. This told him he _really_ screwed up. Big time.

"You really don't remember, huh, kid?" the demon finally spoke to him, but it wasn't all that friendly.

"Um, no, but I'm trying -"

"How could you not remember?" Bill cut into what he was saying, getting up and floating. "Seriously, kid, it should be the most memorable thing that ever happened to you!"

"Actually, that Valentine's Day was the most memorable," Steven corrected frightfully, unknowingly digging more into the flesh wound.

That look got even worse at the mere mention of it. Even though he went back in time, there were still scars and open wounds from what the boy almost did. Steven started sweating as Bill floated closer to him, "Don't test me. I'll burn everything you love."

"Y..you wouldn't!" he backed up, falling onto his bed. Lion was fast asleep, so he didn't feel this at all. Steven was afraid he had lost his friend forever to this anger that had entrapped them both.

"I can and I will, kid!" he poised his hand to snap, just like he had. "You're trying to pretend the anniversary of us officially meeting never even happened!"

The teenager's blood ran cold and the color faded from his skin. He finally realized. The anniversary. That was today. How could he forget? he looked down.

"Anniversary..." he mumbled.

"That's right, but it's too late! you.. are going to..." he then snapped his fingers, and the boy cringed at the noise, shutting his eyes.

However, it soon became apparent to him that fire wasn't licking the floor, or Lion, whom he was leaning against. He opened one eye, and looked at Bill, who was wreathed in flames himself. His eyes widened, surprised, before he realized. The demon himself was extremely shocked, staring at his hands, his flaming hands. All the anger seemed to fade, and he looked at his friend, his pupil a mere pinprick, and squeaked out, "R..really..?"

A soft smile crossed his face, and the boy nodded, "Just because I forgot our anniversary and wallowed in a shared bad mood, doesn't mean I hate you, Bill..."

The triangle blinked, and then smiled back, "Aw, shucks, kid..." and then he felt guilty, major guilt, and sighed, "I'm sorry.. I guess I let it get way outta hand..."

"It's okay," the boy was extremely understanding, and he sat up, holding his arms open for an apology hug. "We all have bad days and breakdowns. I know you didn't mean any of it."

Bill sniffled, the flames evaporating any tears that could come, and then dispatched them with a wave of his hand. He then gladly accepted the hug, closing his eye.

"Happy Anniversary, Bill!" the teenager chuckled.

"You too, kid! you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Heh. See what the prompt is now? I hope it's cute. And no, it's not romantic. Just friendship. :3 I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
